


Riot Girl

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Smith and Isabella (Izzy) Dean meet when Matt rescues her from her ex-boyfriend out at a club. Even though Izzy is hesitant to trust Matt at first, Matt falls head over heels for the fiery red head and tries to convince her that his feelings for her are real.</p><p>Drabbles about their lives. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot Girl

Matt was bored. Ben was off filming god knows what and Tom had dragged Belle to Paris for the day.

What was there to do in London? It’s funny how in a big city it seems like there’s nothing to do, so Matt settled for going out. 

He went to a club that had just opened up. 

They let him in the door and he made his way over to the bar.

 

Isabella went out trying to get her ex-boyfriend William off her mind. She went alone, because she never really bothered to make any friends outside William’s social circle. She went over to the bar and got a drink. She looked around and groaned when she saw William was here. 

It was like he was a ghost haunting her. 

He made his way over to her, so she tried to disappear into the crowd. He found her and grabbed her by the arm. “Isabella”, he said. He was always so formal.

“What do you want?” she spat.

“I’m sorry”, he said.

“Sorry? You’re…sorry?” Isabella asked him. 

“Yes I am. I should’ve never kissed her”, he said. 

“Well you should have thought about that”, she said, “I’m sorry William, but I can’t be with a man who lies so easily”. Isabella started to walk away, but William grabbed her arm again. “Let me go, Will!” she yelled. 

“The lady asked you to let go”, a male voice said. 

William spun around and said, “Listen here…” 

Soon Isabella heard a crack and William was on the floor holding his nose.

Isabella finally got a look at her savior. 

He was around 6 feet tall with an amazing jaw line. He had brown hair Isabella wanted to run her fingers through and blue/green eyes. “Ow, that hurt”, he said rubbing his hand, “Damn. I’ve actually never punched anyone, you know?” He looked back into the crowd. “Uh oh. Here comes security”, he said. He grabbed Isabella’s hand and said that word every girl wants to hear, “Run!” 

They ran through the crowd and out the back door.

Isabella ripped her hand out of his. “Who are you?” she asked him. 

“You don’t know who I am?” he asked her. 

“Uh…no!” Isabella said.

“I’m Matt Smith”, he said. 

“Who?” she asked.

“Exactly!” he said cheerfully.

“What?” Isabella asked him, very confused now. 

“Oh. Right, you’re American. Sorry, it’s kinda a joke between me and Belle”, Matt said. 

“Your girlfriend?” Isabella asked. 

Matt laughed and said, “No. She’s my best friend. She’s actually in Paris tonight, so…” 

“I’m Isabella Dean, but you can call me Izzy”, Isabella said. 

“Izzy…” Matt said testing the name.

“What was the joke I don’t get?” Isabella asked.

“Oh, right. I play the Doctor”, he said. 

“Doctor? Doctor who?” she asked. 

Matt laughed and said, “That never gets old”. 

“Oh…Doctor Who. That’s like…a big deal here isn’t it?” Isabella asked.

“Um…since it’s so late…do you wanna go get a cuppa or something?” Matt asked. 

“Yeah. I’d like that”, Isabella said. 

“It’s just around the bend”, he said. He held out his arm and Isabella took it.


End file.
